Sharks & Roses
by Aries Akatsuki
Summary: High school is hell but bad enough when your friends are S-class student , your sensei abuse you , you hurt you best friend who is Kakuzu little sister , your math teacher ask you and your friends to be part of his little group called the ' Akatsuki ' , you start hunting mascot which are called jinchuriki for a big plan . But the most of you Problems is what to wear to prom.
1. kisame & Aries

Hi there good to see y'all here again well this my new story it Kisame x Aries but the twist their teens with lots of problems but mostly there's Kisame . , disclaimer I OWN NOTHING , now to the story.

* * *

Aries had never seen Kisame as bruised as he was that morning. Sitting in class with the other at the next desk, she could hear her friend wheezing with every stuttering inhale from his lungs, saw the blooded hand pressing against his ribcage, noticed the a dark blue discoloration under the boy's eye, the way it was practically swollen shut. It was common knowledge that he had the world's toughest sensei but this was too much ; it made her shiver to imagine just what tortures Kisame had been force to endure the previous night.

When class ended Aries approached her friend cautiously, waving a hand as she halted in front of Kisame's locker. "Hey dude," she couldn't tell if the falsity in her voice was imagined or not. From the his dark blue hair the hanged in his face, Kisame blinked his good eye and gave a muffled reply though his white scarf, closing his locker and turning away from the black-haired girl . "Are you coming to lunch?" Aries followed closely as he hurried down the hall, hands shoved into the deep pockets of his black jacket. Kisame grunted noncommittal and Aries furrowed her brows, jumping as the door to the locker room door swung shut in her face. Tentatively, glancing around the empty hallway, Aries pulled on the handle of the door and slipped into the vacant restroom, eyes scouring the bottoms of the stalls for a familiar pair of legs. None could be found however, and instead Aries located her friend near the sinks, head bowed and shoulders slumped.

He removed his bandages one at a time, showing blistered, thick fingers that flexed a few times before moving to the scarf which was cover in blood on the inside. Once off, the rest a shaggy, unwashed blue mop of hair covered the majority of Kisame's broken face, which Aries tried to look at as the boy removed his coat completely. He wore no shirt underneath, and as the dark material slipped from the teen 's body he growled and cussed, and spat a mouthful of blood into the porcelain sink in front of him. Aries hid behind a wall and ogled the half-naked boy, taking in the lean, sculpted shoulders, sloping back, cocked hips and smooth skin. Kisame was purple and green and black , and all of those spots was bruises .

"Dam yo ..." Aries whispered, and Kisame 's head snapped up, revealing dark and frightened eyes. Before she knew what was happening Aries was lifted onto her toes by the front of her coat and slammed against the tiles behind her , head spinning as Kisame shouted into her face. "Why did you follow me?" Aries closed her eyes against the anger, and winced as a fist collided with her cheek. Kisame bared his sharp teeth in a snarl, one of the front ones missing. "You should have gone to lunch!" – "I'm sorry," Aries began, but was cut off as the taller boy landed another punch, this time to her chin. Aries bit her tongue and felt blood dribble from the corner of her mouth, and tears spring to her eyes ruin the little makeup she wore which was eyeliner . Kisame's nose was swollen at the bridge, and there were dried flakes of blood at his nostrils. "Ouch! Stop it, Kisame, what happened to-" she began, but once again was stalled as Kisame pummeled his knuckles into Aries's abdomen. She cried out and sunk to her knees, and her friend kicked her in the chest.

"You want to know what happened?" Kisame shrieked, his voice echoing in the silence of the unoccupied bathroom. Aries stared up at her friend fearfully, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. "I'll show you!" Bewildered, the black-haired girl stiffened as the other fumbled with the zipper on her pants, and cringed once they were only down to her ankle covering her red high heels . Thick hips protruded from either side of Kisame's waist, ebony skin stretched taut over them, ebony apart from the hideous marks. A morbid decorum of grape-sized bruises littered the flesh of Kisame's thighs, and Aries gasped at the sight. "Who did that to you?" Aries spat, another puddle of red blood drooling from her swollen lips onto the bathroom floor. "Who do you think?" Kisame sneered and grabbed his friend by the hair, pushing the bright red baseball cap off her skull and onto the floor. He dragged Aries forcefully halfway to her feet and winced as the tips of their noses brushed.

"You're fucking lucky, Aries so mother fucking lucky!" Aries wasn't entirely sure what the older teen meant by that, but wasn't given much time to think it over as her mouth was covered mid-breath. Wide, confused eyes stared at the bit of thin blue skin in front of them, at the long blue eyelashes that left sticky prints of themselves on a swollen cheek. There were no tears visible in her friend's eyes, but Aries knew he was crying. That didn't stop her from fighting back, however. "Dude!" Her voice cracked as she was allowed air, a long string of saliva breaking between her mouth and Kisame's tongue. Quickly she reached up, scrubbing the back of a mitten across her lips and shaking. "What the fuck, yo , don- mmn," She was silenced by another kiss, and this time drummed her fists against the other boy's bare chest, struggling to knock him off. "I said s-ha-stop it, Kisame !" The feral look in the shark's eyes made her shiver, as well as the cold hand that had dived down the front of her panties . "Kis-… Kisame," She swallowed and whimpered as the shark boy's tongue monopolized her ear, feeling the boy's sharp nails on her sensitive clit , the clumsy way the other's fingers played with her.

Kisame scowled and shoved the black-haired girl onto her stomach, retracting his hand from the front of Aries's panties and replacing it in the back. He jerked them down and situated the other's legs apart, ignoring the curses and movements in favor of spitting onto his hand. He knew what to do he'd do it whether Aries wanted it or not. Wasn't that the way his sensei had taught him? "Ow-… Ouch, stop it, ow! Fuck!" Aries's face pressed hard against the ground as Kisame began violating her, something cold and slimy easing the friction as the blue teen slid a finger into her . "Ow! Kisame , that fucking hurts!" It did hurt. The faster the movement inside her, the more sick and nauseous Aries felt, until her mind felt as though it were about to collapse in on itself. The absence of Kisame's fingers was not as relieving as she'd been expecting, and instead it only instilled more fear in the girl on the ground. Sure enough, something much larger now nudged her entrance, and without fair warning plunged inside.

She screamed, and Kisame grabbed the baseball cap he'd tossed earlier, shoving it into the her open mouth. If she was too loud it could draw someone,or since her voice was a weapon she scream and burst Kisame's eardrums . Tears, hot and thick, streamed down scared cheeks as the stinging pain of penetration turned into the burning ache of fast, dry fucking. Aries thrashed her arms and tried to move, but Kisame 's weight pressed her to the floor, forbidding her any relief. He was heavier for then he looked, and as Aries's fingers twitched and fumbled for gripped on the floor under her. Kisame snatched her elbow, wrenching the girl arm behind her back and twisting it until She squealed. A sniffle or two could be distinguished among the grunts the shark emitted, as he jerked his hips sloppily and drummed his thighs against the soft cushion of Aries's ass cheeks. Below him Aries was groaning into her hat, whining, releasing pathetic sounds each time Kisame's cock thrust into her. She sounded like a lost puppy.

Kisame felt dizzy as he neared his climax, shoving himself harder and quicker against his friend, drilling into her body again and again. Kisame's ejaculation was unsatisfactory, and once he'd emptied inside the shivering girl ,she burst into tears. Aries took this opportunity to remove her hat from her mouth, jaw clicking as she did so. The fabric was wet from both blood and spit. She threw it towards the trashcan with a roar of anguish, turning on Kisame and finding him a crumpled, half-naked heap on the floor. Thin lines of scarlet trickled from either of his eyes, a heavy drip that splattered onto the bathroom floor. Aries was covered in blood, semen ran down her thigh, and she threw up near the garbage can after she crawled to her friend's body. It had happened. He'd had raped his one of his best friend . Aries the only girl who didn't see him as a scary shark but a just a blue skinned boy who was misunderstood and she be friend him any way. He was a s-class student and she was on the ANBU cheerleader squad . They werent meant to be friends the only reason they knew each cause off Kakuzu , Kisame's best friend and also Aries way older brother . But know Kisame cried at thought of him ruining everything just because he wanted to someone else to feel his pain so he took out his anger on her and she wanted was to find out what was wrong.

Aries had fixed her self up and now she was standing over Kisame's head looking down at him with anger rising up " Kisame " he open his eyes but yelled as she bought fist down , Kisame shut his eyes cause the one thing Aries could do was copying her brother jutsu the one where he hardened his arm a could smashed thought walls but right now that same move was being aimed for his head . Kisame shut his eyes a waited for death but instead heard a loud smashed he open his eyes to see the floor tile broken her fist slowly pulled themself off ground , he looked up to Aries smiling he never been so scared of a girl be for .Aries fell to her knees, she was crying again but when she fell she got closer to Kisame be for placing her hands on his bruised chest he shook in pain be for seeing a blueish,greenish color surround her hand and she move them to the most bruise place's on his tough blue body.

" W-why are you helping me when I just..." Kisame couldn't finish he started to cry again but so did Aries her tears fell on his bruise face but she kept healing him . " Kisame I'm helping you cause that what friends do no matter what your friends do you have to stay by the side we been through too much together to just fall apart " Aries said with pride but you can hear the hurt in her voice but in her eyes all you saw was pure love for shark in her lap who was shock that she was so calm. " But I hurt you I took my anger out on you I made you hurt and the thought off that should make you wanna hurt me back " Kisame look at her as he sat up she frowned a little, then poked his broken noise before poking him in his bruised eye . Kisame yelled so loud he had to catch him self him yelling at the newly found pain from her little pokes . She got up walking to the sink growling at the pain every step caused she picked up his jacket and his scarf . Kisame stood up meeting her half way she handed him his stuff she looked down when Kisame put his scarf on she looked up befor falling but Kisame caught her just in time holding her as she warp her arms his neck befor hiding her face in the crook of his neck he walked out the locker room leaving the nightmare behind as he walked down the hall way . she mumble something be for speaking up . "Kisame this our secret and also I-I love you " Aries said weakly but cheerful looking at him. Kisame eye open as wide a dinner plate befor finally saying "I love you too Aries"


	2. fiends & meeting

here you are chapter 2!

Kisame turned the corner to find their friends arguing about their whereabouts Kisame felt a cover a fear over him if Aries told not only would lose his friends but also his life . " Where is Aries puppet boy" the pink haired kunoichi yelled in Sasori face the same boy she was refering to as puppet boy .Sasori was about to punch her but a lazy boy by the name Shikamaru step in front of her " looked dude this a drag looking for her but just tell us where she is since she hang out with the like of you " He said placing his hands in his pockets but a foul mouth teen with sliver hair got in his face . " What the fuck you mean by the like of you , you mother fucking saying where not good enough to talk to her or something " Hidan yelled at shikamaru who face held a very tired look " I will bury you alive " was all he said as he walked away Hidan got ready to jump his back but a boy by the name of Neji got in his way . " I can see your fate and it us kicking your ass " he said pointing at the s-class students . There were about to start fighting befor Aries did sound shocker making the widows crack from the high-pitched noise everybody look at them run up to their side ,Kakuzu took Aries from Kisame arms she whimpered a little at the pain . "What happen un" Deidara asked push Itachi little brother out the way but was shocked by lighting , he threw a bomb his way ,they both ran after each other . Everyone went back to the two injure teens in front of them .Kisame stood there frozen in fear thinking of a lie but was scared of messing up . he stared with ' we got in ' but froze again thinking .

" We got in to a fight with a bunch of drop out they ambush us they got Kisame the most with their fire and speed jutsu they got me with paperbombs and mist genjutsu " Aries lied though her canine teeth making the most for her up story sound believable and it work everyone wanted to ask more question but Itachi said Aries looked tried and hurt so they had to keep their questions to themself.

After everyone said their last smart remarks to who they dislike then went there separate ways the s-class students waited for Pein and Konan to come they wanted to ask them something ,then they can go home. But untill then they sat in lunch room waiting . Kakuzu and Hidan had broken in to the soda machine Kakuzu stole the money and Hidan took the soda passing them out while everyone talked befor Sasori finally said something . "Guys did you hear those screams earlier they sound like they was coming from the locker room " he said blankly . Kisame was choking on his soda and Aries had drop her trying to calm Kisame down everyone looked at them " What the fuck wrong with you two " zestu said trying to take his soda from his black half but failed .Everyone waited for a answer but the Sounds Konan laughter filled the room as Pein whisper naughty things in her ear , " Ooo I like that and that twister thing " She said blushing but then growled when the group at the table started to laugh " Shut up I will make history a living hell for you brats " Konan said as snatched Hidan unopened soda from him making him whine at his lost .

" I'm glad you came today I have something to ask you all s-class students " Pein said as if he didn't notice Konan stabbing Hidan with paper . Aries looked down cause she just remember he didn't ask for her , she was just there because Kakuzu didn't put her down befor he came . What made her looked down cause Pein looked at her . " I see you brought Aries I didn't ask for her but she might a use for my plans " Pein said looking at them wondering , Kakuzu shot up befor yelling " o hell no cause if she get hurt I lose her which mean I lose the check that come with her " he said befor sitting down everyone looked at him befor looking at Pein who stared at each one of them making sure if Plans called for all of them 'it did' . " You keep saying your plans what is your plans " Itachi said with a serious look on his face but that usual .

" I have a plans for the future but befor I start it I need to ask you something what are you planing to do after prom " He said pull out a box which made little noise as if metal was in it he open but did take anything out he was still waiting for his answer from every one they all sat they're looking at each other because to be honest they had finished their plans expect Itachi , Kisame, Aries , and Deidara. Kisame was planing to be one of the seven swords men , Aries was planing to be a Sensei , Deidara was planing to be an artist .Itachi wouldn't tell anybody his plan , but ever body else was already what they wanted to be .Kakuzu a rich bounty hunter , Hidan a priest , Sasori well I really don't know , Zetsu just want to stop global warming . So basically half of them was a really living the dream but the others still had to work on theirs . So they told him what they was doing after prom , he simple close they box and put it back in his pocket . " Well since you have plans I'll postpone this meeting untill later when the time is right so untill then goodbye" Pein said as he walk out room leaving everyone dumbfounded they all got up and headed home .


End file.
